Smitten
by Zgirl001
Summary: All it takes is a bar of chocolate and drips from heaven to get the Lord smitten!R&R!


I do not own Inuyasha.

~.~

"You know you have somehow died and reached the clouds of heaven when the rich layer of brown sin melts in to your tongue with a promise of better and more. Your eyelids dip to kiss and entwine with lower lashes and there is this burst of colours behind the darkness that makes your head to roll back and moan" Kagome was in the process of advertising the rectangular bar of chocolate to Sango, and she couldn't wait to show her best friend in feudal era that her words aren't just an exaggeration. She had got a box full of treats to everyone, including the ramen cups (almost fifty) for Inuyasha.

"Keh, nothing can beat the ramen" Inuyasha barged in and pulled the big bag of yellow wonder from her hand to dig in to his promised treat. He was already in a God forbid bad mood and it seemed as if his ice prince _half_ brother's only will was to make his life a living hell. Why did they ever agree to fight together as allies was a point that went beyond the hanyou's head. Nothing could lighten his mood like the spicy bliss of ramen and so he was determined to get his well deserved compliment in the form of food.

"Argh! Inuyasha, why do you have to do that every single time?" Kagome squeaked and grabbed her bag before he could open and show to the whole wide world the contents it held within the folds of her favourite sack.

' _I would die if Sesshomaru sees my 'girl stuffs''_ She thought and her cheeks tinted in the colours of delicious pink and a tiny voice inside her begged to meet _his_ golden eyes that could be a perfect match for a yellow topaz under the luminance of the morning glow, shining with enough glimmer that always managed to make her weak in the knees.

"Hey Kagome, Do you have a fever or something? You look all flushed up" The clueless hanyou yelled and Kagome was almost tempted to _sit_ him until his back cracked so that her brain could drown in the pleasant sound of a chuckle from a certain someone. She huffed and gave him his desired treat with a strained smile. He was still her good friend, even when he is utterly frustrating.

' _Stupid Inuyasha'._

 _~.~.~ 0_0~.~.~_

The miko was going on and on about the brown treat. Her wordings were temptingly decadent to Sesshomaru and he could do nothing but stare at her with ignited curiosity burning in the pit of his navel. Her eyes were sparkling with content, cheeks lifted with a cheerful smile, the framed ebony bangs almost brushing her never ending curved lashes. She was an unsolved riddle in his eyes and he had never been left so far without a known solution. He was lost without pieces to complete a puzzle and yet he was determined to solve her with enough patience that he had mastered so well.

His unfortunate half brother had never graduated in the skill of proper manners and etiquette and so Sesshomaru had to roll his eyes when he acted like a starving stray pup. Even Rin had better control over her actions and doings than Inuyasha.

The humans whined for a break and so the Western Lord settled down against the trunk of a farthest tree, away from the mindless bickering that never failed to get on his nerves. Nevertheless, he liked monitoring his pack from a distant, silently viewing the smallest rival fits that break between the miko and his brother a lot. _Not_ that he enjoyed any of their constant blabbering, maybe he did enjoy seeing his brother going down and stuffing his mouth on mud way too much.

His line of vision floated towards the future girl in an alluring attire, who looked to be lost in a sensuous pleasure that could never be indemnified by a man's love (not demon's). The tip of her tongue sneaked out to savour the remains lingering in the crack of her lips yearning for more of the silk that she claimed to be a luring charm.

His own tongue clipped out, wetting his seams with a wish to taste all those luscious sweetness in her pink that looked strangely illicit and forbidden. The evening breeze did nothing to calm his frantic nerves, his bravado was in the verge of crackling and he couldn't help but to inhale a deep breath that was tainted with spices of her aura.

He was bewitched by the miko, obsessed by her foreign actions, lusted over her purest light that seemed to devour his world of late and he couldn't place whether the realisation was a pleasant one or was it something that required slaughtering down the whole of the next village.

~.~.~.

The group settled down for the night near a small clearing, the pelt of grass were soft like a luxuriant fur, her toes curled in an admirable shy and a content sigh waved through the soft blow of soothing waft. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched as the two kids cuddled together in a perfect bundle of personified cuteness. Her heart swelled with happiness and the adorableness reached a whole new level when Shippo made a small cooing sound.

The perfect vision came to blinding crash when Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey Runt! Quit snoring!" He yelled and the kitsune was startled at the sudden start.

"I wasn't snoring!" The red head yelled, determined to wake the whole village that slept in the other side of the clearing.

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched and Rin woke up with a huge yawn.

"He wasn't" The little human in orange checked kimino declared with narrowed eyes.

"Keh!" He climbed up to a near branch and settled for the night.

"Go to sleep Shippo" Kagome cooed and sung a lullaby so softly that pulled the two kids in to a realm of dreams and euphoric zest.

There was a smallest sound of appreciation and she looked up to see that the Western Lord has graced her with his benevolent look that was too uncommon, almost non-existent from him. Her cheeks tinged in a perfect due without any further ado and her eyes rested on his relaxed frame that screamed sculptured perfect. His fur shimmered under the moon's kiss, his hair trailing down against his strong arms, begging to be touched, smoothed and petted.

But she dared not! She didn't have a death wish and he self preservation kicked in when her iris met his diluted umber shades on the white sheen.

~.~.~.~

It was a maddening fiasco, his brother had the maturity level that rivalled with that of Rin. By the time everything that could be translated as 'stupidity' calmed down, the miko lulled in her pleasant voice that lured him in to a strange trance. A weird sigh coursed through his lips and she looked up to meet his gaze. Her eyes lingered on his frame, almost appreciating all the dips and planes branded in his body. He felt strangely exposed and his cold heart drummed with loud thuds.

She averted her gape, and curled further, as if willing to blend with the Earth itself. There was a sudden seeping coldness and the tiniest drops from the heaven above made him shudder. His eyes sought out for her actions as an unintentional act.

Rivulet of richest drops rolled down her skin, dancing and nipping the drips, tickling the edges of her lips, tumbling down her throat to rest in its hollow, pelt down and more. She raised her face towards the leaks of paradise, lusting over the salvos of blue lights tearing the deepest sky with a roaring war cry, a burning inferno with beads of dribbles taming the burn.

A smile was edged across her cheeks, her lashes dripping wet, her limbs swaying over the chilled torrents and she danced till her heart's content under the showers of God's bless.

It was as if staring at the most beautiful painting that had graced the walls of his palace. And the base of his heart tingled in a wordless delight.

The delight, of course, came to an abrupt end.

"Oi! Kagome! Stop dancing like an idiot and get inside the shed." Inuyasha yelled followed by giggles from the young ones.

Sesshomaru sighed.

Somehow he was convinced that this was just a start of many sighs.

She was still an enigma.

But the western lord would enjoy solving his piece of puzzle because he was smitten.

~The End~


End file.
